I just wanted to be with you
by bakatora16
Summary: Hinata revealed her feelings to Naruto, and yet she received no reply. But she knew that she couldn't give up now, when her goal was so close. She will get the one she loves, or she'll die trying.
1. Why won't he acknowledge me

Hinata stood, gazing at her reflection in the mirror located in the far right corner of her room. Her hands traced over her full figure; a trait that had emerged once she fully embraced puberty. Sure, she was always busty when compared to her fellow young kunoichi, but now...well, she figured once she reached adulthood she would have caught up to Tsunade. In fact, there were often times where she caught the eyes of her fellow leaf ninja staring at them; all except the one she wanted to notice. She sighed a bit, and lowered her head. This caused her flowing locks of dark blue hair to shuffle against her back. Truth be told, she was a little upset that Naruto hadn't said anything much to her since she blurted out her feelings for him during the fight against Pain. But then again, she realized, he was barely in the village anyway.

Hinata sighed again, while taking another look in the mirror. Her hair was long, yet was always neatly managed and lush-looking. And even her eyes were rather magnificent. Sure, her entire clan had the same eyes, but hers possessed a more lavender-tint to them; and more importantly, they always leaked out her emotions. Her dreams, her desires, her aspirations; all of those things could be revealed if one looked deep enough. It was rare that she praised herself, but overall she was quite beautiful. The fact that she was a curvy and full-figured only served to heightened that fact. "He'll notice...one day.' She whispered to herself, before setting off into the village.

Hinata had been so absent-minded while she was walking, that she nearly ran into someone. "Hey, watch out Hinata!" She knew that voice all too well. She managed to snap out of her thoughts just in time to maneuver herself out of the boy's way. However, he stopped after this and began to stare at her; his sharp canine teeth poked out through his grin. The boy then ran a hand though his short, dark hair as if it was helping him analyze her better. Kiba was good for that unfortunately. He noticed whenever something was bother Hinata. He always knew, a fact that Hinata hated. Sure, Kiba was nice, and of course the two were the best of friends.. But he seemed to have an unnecessarily intense rivalry with Naruto, so intense that whenever she brought his name up, he would go on an endless rant that usually left her worse left her worse off than before she talked to him. "What's wrong?"

"Noth-" Hinata began to say, but Kiba gave her his infamous eyebrow raise. That eyebrow raise that said "I know that you're lying, so just tell me the truth. And if you don't then I will make your life a living hell." "It's just well, I confessed my feelings to Naruto but I haven't even been able to speak to him since, and-"

"That's just like that damn Naruto!" Kiba completely missed the point to Hinata's plight. "That idiot can't even see the great woman in front of him! Well, I'll just have to beat him until he does." Hinata knew this would happen, which was why she wanted to keep this to herself in the first place. She was luckily spared from the entirety of his rant by the arrival of Akamaru, who came bolting up from behind her. The large dog then proceeded to lick Hinata's entire face, which only took one stroke of hi massive tongue in the first place, before barking at Kiba. "You found me! Now you hide, and I'll see if I can teach you down!" Hinata managed to slip away while he was distracted.

Hinata realized while walking, that her teammates would be no help. Kiba was too excitable to actually concentrate on her problem, and Shino was too anti-social to deal with matters of the heart successfully. Furthermore, she concluded her family would provide the same level of insight on her situation. Her sister was too young, and not to mention she was sure that Hanabi never left her house anyway besides for training and missions. Her father, well, was severely lacking in relationship skills to say the least. And Neji would try his best, but he'd just end up commenting on how complex Naruto was, and that he wasn't close enough to understand his feelings. Kurenai sensei would help, perhaps, but she was not only pregnant, but recently lost her lover. It hardly seemed fair for her to be bothering Kurenai about this. Before she knew it however, her legs had carried her to the front of Kurenai's house. "Well' I haven't seen her in a few days." She rationalized while knocking on the door. It wasn't Kurenai who answered however, it was Shikamaru. Kurenai's self-appointed protected looked at Hinata for several minutes, with that look of disinterestedness that was the standard for him. Finally, he let her into the home and stepped outside to allow the two females some privacy.

"Oh, Hinata. What a pleasant surprise!" Kurenai sat up from her chair, and gave her pupil a hug. Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to see the radiant glow that Kurenai had gained from being pregnant. Kurenai led Hinata back to the couch, where the two caught up on each others' lives. It was rather difficult for Kurenai to be unable to lead her team on missions, although they understood and told her not to worry. "I heard that you were very brave during the attack against Pain. I'm extremely proud of you. You certainly have come a long way from being that shy and timid little girl. I also heard that you confessed a certain something to that special someone." Hinata smiled and enjoyed the praise, before sighing.

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about..." Hinata began, before explaining her dilemma. When she was finished, she breathed a sigh of relief. Just knowing her sensei was listening put her a little more at ease. Not only that, but Hinata could see that behind those large, crimson eyes, she was desperately searching for an answer.

"Well, I would suggest talking to someone who knows a lot about Naruto. Kakashi would probably be your best bet. Him, or Iruka, but Kakashi has seen more of Naruto's growth. Iruka has known him longer, but I'd still say that Kakashi is your best bet. Hinata smiled brightly at Kurenai's suggestion. Of course, she should have asked Kakashi. Why didn't she think of that before. "Now go. Around this time, he's more than likely at the memorial stone. Don't forget to bring your boyfriend be when you nap him." She added with a wink to go along with it, which made Hinata become as red as a tomato. She thanked her sensei once more and embraced her, before hurrying off to find Kakashi.

Once she located him, she wasted no time explaining her frustrating situation to him. "Ah...I see. I guess Naruto still has a lot of growing up to do in certain aspects..." Kakashi folded his arms, as if he were trying to think. Hinata couldn't tell for sure, due to the fact that most of his face was hidden behind his mask. "Well, knowing Naruto, he's too focused to react to your comment I'm sad to say. He's rather a simple mind really; he has to focus on one task before switching over to the next, and typically he arranges that in chronological order. So right now, his brain is focused on bring Sasuke Uchiha back. Once he can move on from that goal, or just simply shift his focused from that, then you'll receive an answer. However, as far as his feelings towards you, that remains a mystery. Naruto isn't very good at communicating his feelings with anyone, and that includes himself. It takes a great deal of turmoil before that happens. " Hinata let Kakashi's speech play over and over in her mind for the rest of the day, and for the entirety of the night. By the time that the morning dew hit, she had finally reached a conclusion.

"I've got it..." She thought, while scribbling a note on a scroll. She left the note on her bed, and smiled a bit before leaving her home. "I just have to go save Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back." She stepped foot out of the village, and began her effort to track down Sasuke before Naruto returned.


	2. The despair in his heart

"You can't take those bandages off yet, Sasuke?" Suigetsu and Jugo had finally found their way back to Sasuke. He was happy to be out of his captivity, but more so because he had gotten back the self-repairing decapitation blade. There was a war going on, after all, and it would be the perfect chance to gather the rest of the legendary weapons…

"No, not yet." Sasuke replied, running his slender fingers across his bandages.

"I could just kill you now then, couldn't I?" At Suigetsu's suggestion, Sasuke instantly began to crackle with lightning from his Chidori Current Jutsu. "Relax…I'm just kidding." Suigetsu and Sasuke both backed down after that. "Say, where's Karin?" Jugo said nothing, but looked on with curiosity. Suigetsu seemed absolutely puzzled by Sasuke's prolonged silence.

"Does it matter?" He finally answered. "She was disposable anyway."

"Whoa, hold on Sasuke. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like the girl either. But she was loyal to you. She was your friend!"

"Friend? Please. Friends are just meaningless bonds waiting to be severed. This group wasn't formed because of bonds. It was formed based on a mutually parasitic relationship. When you no longer benefit from feeding from a host, you let them go." There was silence for a while, as if Suigetsu and Jugo were trying to process this information. As they desperately searched for a way to break the silence, a little bird flew in and perched itself upon Jugo's shoulder.

"We have company." Jugo was the one to break the silence.

"Idiots! You let someone track you. Go take care of them. When you get back, we'll discuss what our next move is." Sasuke shooed them off, to which they grudgingly complied.

"Sasuke…are you even the same person anymore? The same person who used to lecture me about unnecessary killing? Just how far into the darkness have you fallen?" Suigetsu thought to himself, as he stepped out the cave that the trio had met up in to greet whoever was coming their way. It had been a week since Hinata left the village. They were in the middle of a war, so luckily they didn't have the resources to hunt for her. She was safe, for now, as long as she was able to get back to the front lines before too many people began to miss her. Even so, she'd be rewarded if she was able to drag back Sasuke Uchiha to the village. Maybe Naruto would even notice her for once; maybe he'd pull her close to him so she could feel his warmth and heartbeat, and thank her with a deep and passionate kiss.

She was knocked out her daydream though, when she came face to face with two individuals standing outside the cave that Hinata managed to track Sasuke to with her Byakugan. It was the same two that made her look into the cave in the first place, since she thought the two looked suspicious. They didn't seem to be wearing any headbands, so Hinata didn't have any idea who they were exactly. And because she was wearing the Allied Shinobi Forces headband, they wouldn't recognize what village she was from either. But the chakra inside the cave…the dark, sinister chakra that draped over the area…it was no mistaking it. "Sasuke is in there, isn't he?"

Suigetsu sucked his teeth. He had no idea who the woman was, but she must have been a Hyuga. Orochimaru experimented on numerous Hyugas in the past, although he didn't learn much. Something about a clan seal that kept thwarting him. Not that it was any of his concern. But he did look forward to fighting and defeating this newcomer. He had been in a particular bad mood ever since he realized that the Kubikiribōchō went missing and he resorted to using a basic samurai sword. "What's it to you?" Suigetsu's patience had reached its' end. Luckily, Hinata was ready. As soon as Suigetsu charged, she forced her palm forward with such force that Suigetsu went flying into the wall.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" Hinata's battle cry managed to distract her from the larger person long enough for it to get above her. "_What is he?"_ Hinata saw that the man's arm had transformed into some type of demonic piston. She remembered the reports, and it matched the description Naruto gave of Sasuke's Curse Mark mode right before he left the village. "Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" In an instant, Hinata was encased within an orb of chakra; her arms moving about her body to keep up the technique. Jugo hit the attack like a brick, and flew upward.

"Oh yeah? Water Style: Dr-"Suigetsu felt a hand hit his shoulder that halted his technique. "Sasuke?" The brooding, raven haired avenger crept out of the shadows like a hunter which had just spotted its prey.

"Sasuke…" Hinata murmured gently under her breath. "Sasuke…I...Please come back with me…Naruto would..." Her voice began to trail off. She realized how silly she sounded; pleading with a man that she barely had any connection with. She never had an extended conversation with Sasuke. Not once. Of course he wouldn't listen to her. But she had to try.

"Let me handle the girl. It'll be the perfect chance to test these eyes." Sasuke ripped off his bandages and revealed his new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan; they consisted of three interloping ellipses in each eye to form a six pointed star, with his brother's pinwheel shape in the center. It looked nothing like the standard Sharingan that she had been so used to seeing. She figured it was an upgrade, which was never a good thing. Before she could fully assess the situation though, she saw a massive black flame shooting straight for her that somehow originated from his left eye. She was too slow; much too slow to dodge the technique and she wasn't sure if her Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palm technique would be able to block such a powerful attack. She had no idea what to do, and then she felt herself lifted up from beneath her feet.

It happened so fast, she barely was able to register what happened. But she did know that she was saved, and she knew exactly by whom. Sure, he might have been glowing with a soothing yellow, flame-like chakra and his eyes might have been a piercing orange hue, but the beat of his heart and the touch of his arms still felt the same. "Naruto…" She blushed heavily while looking up at him, but also sighed. She wanted to be the one to rescue him this time…rescue him from the heavy feeling that was deep inside his heart. He then dropped Hinata and rushed Sasuke at a speed that Hinata couldn't dare to keep up with, and attempted to land a punch on Sasuke. But a set of ribs consumed with the same black fire that Hinata saw was burning the spot where she previously stood appeared and warded Naruto off. "What…is…that?" Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke let himself be consumed by a large demonic being.

"The Susanoo." Naruto appeared beside Hinata and formed a large Rasengan in his hand, which was then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan. While he did this, the Susanoo that Sasuke had summoned drew its bow and fired a flaming, high speed arrow directly at his rival. "Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto countered with his powerful technique and the two attacks collided; bits of Amaterasu flames and Rasengan flakes rained down from the sky around them.

"Why are you still insisting on getting in my way?" Sasuke's voice was laced with annoyance.

"Why would you work on the same side that tried to use your brother's body for their own reasons!" Naruto struck a chord. Sasuke instantly dropped his Susanoo, and his look of annoyance turned into white hot anger.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke roared at the top of his lungs, while he disappeared in a swarm of black fire. Suigetsu and Jugo looked at each other in confusion, before walking away from the battle.

"Hinata, why would you do that? Why would you go off on your own like that? You could have been hurt, or worse!" Naruto dropped his Chakra cloak and looked deep into Hinata's eyes. It made her whimper, and she had to fight the urge to pass out. She had to be strong. Someone as strong as Naruto, would never like someone who acted so weak.

"I just wanted to help you. I wanted to take the burden off your heart. I just wanted you to see that you don't have to do everything alone. Not while I'm here." It was so uncharacteristic of Hinata to blurt out her feelings like that, Naruto was taken aback. Just like that time with Pain. Just like…

"Hinata, listen…about what you said back then…" Hinata's heart was pounding out of her chest. What was he going to say? Did he love her back? Did he hate her? She wasn't ready for this. She dreamed of this moment, but it was so sudden.

"Naruto!" The two were interrupted, when Sakura appeared in a burst of leaves. Hinata couldn't help but feel angry. Why now? The one person that Hinata had the most competition with for Naruto's heart, and she managed to show up at the worst possible time. There was no way Naruto was going to continue with whatever he was going to say. "There you are, Hinata!" Sakura took a brief look at the scene; how close the two were and how Naruto had her hand around Hinata's waist and the black fire burning all around the two. She couldn't help but be placed in a somber mood. Was Naruto about to say something to Hinata? More importantly, was Sasuke here? Sasuke and Naruto were both from HER team. They were HER guys. What right did Hinata have to try and wedge herself into the situation.

"I've got an idea! Until we get back to the front lines, how about the three of us team up? Naruto may have become a Kage-level shinobi, but he was still as oblivious as ever.

"Fine." The two girls responded in almost unison and with that, a begrudgingly team had been formed.


End file.
